Hereditatem
by Katzempire
Summary: Acontecimientos narrados desde las memorias de un íntimo diario compartido. Drabbles sobre la vida, pasiones y desventuras galácticas de los personajes de esta maravillosa saga.
1. - Primero -

**_\- Primero -_**

* * *

 _\- 2074 EC – Thessia. -_

Hoy conocí a un joven turiano.

Su nombre, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que su penetrante mirada añil, logró romper mis acostumbradas defensas.

Estuvimos conversando en el bar durante toda la noche. Bailamos, bebimos, reímos… una velada como otra cualquiera, en realidad.

Puede que el exceso de Elasa me nublase el juicio, pues terminamos teniendo sexo en uno de los oscuros callejones traseros del "Templum".

La fusión con los de su especie, siempre resultaba menos mental y más física. No es que tuviera en ese momento alguna preferencia, pero esta noche deseaba algo diferente.

No se prolongó en exceso. Él, siendo militar, debía marchar al día siguiente junto a su grupo hacia una nueva misión de reconocimiento y no podía dilatarse.

Yo, por el contrario, disfrutaba de todo el tiempo del mundo.

No me interesaban en absoluto sus aventuras -ni desventuras- sólo deseaba encontrar un pasatiempo que me aportase algo nuevo, lo que fuera.

Regresé al bar. Pasé parte de la madrugada observando a las mías contonearse con un ritmo casi frenético, mientras un público de lo más variopinto observaba embelesado la tierna carne que se les mostraba tan accesible. Muchas de aquellas bailarinas apenas sobrepasan el siglo de edad; cada cual más doncella que la otra.

Entonces la vi.

Por la Diosa, ¡qué visión se desvelaba ante mí!

En el cambio de turno, su figura destacaba notablemente del resto. El intenso tono cobalto de su piel resaltaba por encima de su escasa vestimenta, una que apenas dejaba margen a la imaginación.

Aethyta es su nombre… y después de esta noche, apenas recuerdo ya el mío.

* * *

 **Especialmente para SkyOceanneo. ^^ Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo.**


	2. - Segundo -

_**\- Segundo -**_

* * *

 _2075 EC – Thessia._

Ha pasado casi un año desde la última entrada.

Me he propuesto registrar los acontecimientos importantes de mi vida y, aunque gran parte de mi tiempo lo invierto en el estudio de nuestra religión y cultura, algo ha fragmentado irremediablemente mi rutina académica.

Ella acude en forma de tempestad cada nueva jornada; una indomable tormenta de ideales y poder que contagia mi espíritu y embota mis sentidos.

Me siento completa a su lado. ¿Acaso es eso posible?

Sé que puede resultar extraño pero… todo lo que adoro de ella, es todo lo que jamás me atreví a ser.

Su objetivo es admirable. Aethyta lucha por hacer de nuestro pueblo algo más que un antojo erótico de las otras especies. Piensa que nuestro potencial actual queda relegado a una cómoda posición de contemplación e introspección, y cree firmemente en que deberíamos involucrarnos más en nuestra propia relevancia galáctica. Su idea de estudiar la tecnología proteana y desarrollarla, ha despertado parte de mi curiosidad, pero temo que sus argumentos no sean del todo bien recibidos entre las altas competencias.

Es su fuerza, su idealismo, su espíritu indómito lo que me embriaga; me colma súbitamente de tanto, para luego vaciarme por completo con cada nuevo y profundo intercambio. Con ella no hay equilibrio ni serenidad. Todo es abrasador…

Hallarla fue capricho de la Diosa, ahora lo sé. ¿Qué probabilidades había de encontrarla en una noche y ambiente así?

Cada nuevo amanecer me descubro estremeciéndome a su lado. Nuestra conexión trasciende la misma comprensión de nuestra propia biología. Hay algo más ahí, lo noto. Oculto a la obviedad pero que reclama su lugar en mí...

Creo que es el momento. Lo siento arder en mi interior como una bengala perpetua que ilumina el sendero que he de transitar.

Con ella, abrazaré la eternidad… para jamás volver.


	3. - Tercero -

**_\- Tercero -_**

* * *

 _2077 EC – Thessia._

Fueron dos años complicados, donde su desarrollo dependió de la frecuencia e intensidad de nuestros encuentros.

No lo supe hasta que nació, pero Aethyta había coleccionado en su biología algo más que su propio ADN.

En ocasiones, solía abandonar nuestro hogar durante días. Siempre regresaba exhausta y con el ánimo roto. Nunca supe adónde se encontraba, ni con quién.

Ahora ya lo sabía.

Discutimos, ¿cómo podía haberme hecho esto? Era consciente de lo mucho que me importaba nuestro proyecto, ¿por qué esconderme algo así?

Ella me repetía una y otra vez « _Nezzy, no puedo evitarlo. Es parte de lo que soy_ ». « _Debería haberlo sabido_ …» le contestaba tragándome las lágrimas.

Turiano, quariano, salariano, krogan, incluso hanar, elcor y volus.

Su pequeño cuerpo, aún inmaduro, albergaba ahora información de todas esas especies y yo, ajena a todo ello, asimilaba cada noche lo que creía era exclusivamente su esencia para alimentar al vástago que crecía dentro de mí. Un producto de ambas que, sin saberlo, almacenaría información de todos aquellos encuentros con desconocidos.

Esa era su particular habilidad. Como cada asari, ella ostentaba un poder específico que la hacía excepcional entre las nuestras. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido…

Pese al conocido rechazo de la nuestras por las llamadas 'sangre pura', yo deseaba fervientemente un proyecto mutuo, algo único y especial que fuera sólo el resultado de aquello que habíamos construido ambas con tanto esfuerzo. Una representación de lo que, según mi concepción, deberíamos ser las asari; poderosas, inteligentes, sin mácula…

Pero ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

« _Liara_ » Mi 'sangre pura'… con matices.

La sentía removerse entre mis brazos; su delicado rostro, que tan diferente era del de ambas, observándome con tímido interés, mientras la inquietante profundidad de aquella mirada añil se clavaba por siempre en mi espíritu. Supe entonces que jamás podría amar a alguien más que a ella.

Transcurrieron los meses. Nuestra pequeña crecía rápidamente y aprendía, con cada jornada, un nuevo concepto, una nueva idea. Ya desde entonces, me hacía sentir orgullosa.

Solía sujetar mi mano para captar mi atención y guiarme con la mirada hasta el objeto del que era cautiva su insaciable curiosidad. Después, se estremecía sobre mí mientras me dedicaba su habitual balbuceo de emoción al verme sujetar aquello que, con tanta pasión, deseaba inspeccionar con sus propias delicadas manitas.

Así era —y es— mi Liara.

Conforme crecía, yo, sin ser del todo consciente, la perdía a ella, mi compañera…

Observaba a Aethyta aislarse, abandonarse en la melancolía. Jamás supe la razón. Tampoco se lo pregunté. Necio e inútil orgullo…

La convivencia se tornó en un auténtico infierno. Discutíamos por todo. Su perspectiva violenta chocaba de lleno con mis creencias, mis ideales. Mi filosofía giraba en torno a la unión, el progreso de nuestra civilización pero en conjunto con las demás especies. Ella deseaba que nuestra cultura cobrase más relevancia en solitario y con dureza. Quizá fue su parte krogan la que más salió a relucir por aquel entonces, pues las disputas eran constantes. Pelábamos por todo, pero cuando más me dolía era cuando lo hacíamos por nada…

Aquello se convirtió en rutina. No funcionábamos y ambas lo sabíamos. A partir de entonces, en lo nuestro sólo había espacio para la duda, los enfrentamientos, los celos, la rabia… el rencor. Nunca para el perdón.

Podía notar su mirada sobre mí cada vez que abrazaba a mi hija. Sentía su lejanía y nunca hice nada al respecto.

« _La tratas como a un delicado polluelo, Nezzy, pero estoy convencida de que va a despertar verdaderas tempestades con esas pequeñas alas_ » decía sonriente, sin apartar su mirada de nuestra hija.

« _Prométeme que dejarás que sea ella quien encuentre su camino_... _Prométemelo, Nezzy_ » me pedía, una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba con ternura los deditos de nuestra pequeña. Yo asentía y grababa en mi mente la preciosa estampa.

Pero aquello resultó ser una pronta despedida… ahora lo veo con claridad.

Poco tiempo después, lo inevitable nos alcanzó.

Nos abandonó en mitad de la noche, sin una nota, ni una explicación… nada. La escuché marchar, un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta que tantas otras veces había cruzado con una enorme y cálida sonrisa.

De aquello hace meses… y todavía hiere. Sigo sin saber de ella, y temo que jamás lo haré.

Pese a ello, he de dar las gracias. Somos muchas quienes criamos en soledad a nuestro fruto. Aunque mis planes iniciales fueran otros, lo importante es que alita está bien, crece con alegría y ganas. Va mostrando habilidades bióticas importantes, pero en lo que más destaca es en su afán por descubrir y experimentar cosas nuevas. Doy gracias a la Diosa por ello, por verla sana y feliz… pese a la dolorosa ausencia.

Sé que nos irá bien. Mi certeza es absoluta, pues cada día hallo profundo consuelo al estrechar entre mis brazos a la única razón de mi existencia y mi felicidad.

 _Esa curiosidad te llevará lejos algún día, mi pequeña. Aprenderás a volar y a levantar tempestades con esas pequeñas alas que ambas creamos para ti. Vive y sueña; que la eternidad te abrace con su cálido y poderoso manto._

 _Mamá siempre estará para ti, mi amor, mi orgullo… mi alita._


End file.
